


Why Draco Malfoy Loves His Beta

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: Just a silly little drabble as a sort of thank you/appology to Shadowites and 'specially WeasleyWench for their/her continuing help and because I am an idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry and friends, not me.

 

**Why Draco Malfoy Loves His Beta…**

 

“Fuck you.”

“What?”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes, please.”

“Not you, you bint, I meant that fucking beta.”

“Beta?”

“Yes, beta, you idiot.”

“What’s a beta?”

“A fucking, stuck-up tosser, that’s what. Telling me where to put my commas! Annoying wanker! I’ll put my bloody commas where ever the fuck I want!”

“Oh, um… yeah… err… what?”

“Fuck you, Potter.”

“Oooo, Dracoooooooo….”

“Don’t over use that ellipse, you bloody prat! The beta will call you on it.”

“Ellipse?”

“Merlin’s tits, I live with an idiot.”

“Now, now, Draco…”

“Potter, what did I just say about ellipses?”

“But you interrupted me!”

*GLARES*

*POUTS*

“Don’t fucking pout! You know that turns me on!”

*Pouts teasingly*

“Fuck it!”

*Snogs senseless*

“Mmmm, Draco, thank Merlin for betas…”

“Damn it, Potter! ELLIPSES!”


End file.
